


Blue Green

by HanaSeong



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempt at Humor, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, aqui kaze sufre que da pena
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaSeong/pseuds/HanaSeong
Summary: Después del incidente de la Academia Alius, muchas cosas han pasado. Aki piensa que sus amigas no son lo que eran y Kazemaru tiene que soportar a su 'familia'. Las vacaciones de verano están al caer, pero, ¿serán las cosas como antes? [Kazemaru x Aki]
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kazemaru Ichirouta/Kino Aki
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

"Ahí viene el rarito…" Se escuchaban los murmullos por los pasillos del instituto. "No sé cómo puede seguir viniendo como si nada después de lo que pasó con el rollo de los marcianos esos…"

Aun habiendo pasado ya dos meses desde todo lo ocurrido con la Academia Alius, Kazemaru tenía que seguir escuchando burlas y risitas cada vez que iba a clases, y es que si ya desde antes algunos ya se metían con él por su apariencia, esto no ayudaba, precisamente.  
En más de una vez le hubiera gustado abrir la boca de una vez y enseñarles a esos idiotas el nuevo y actualizado repertorio de insultos que tenía guardado.

Por fin llegó a clase para encontrarse allí a Aki, sentada en su asiento y preparando sus deberes para ser copiados por el distraído capitán del Raimon, como de costumbre. Ya no era secreto para nadie el hecho de que a Aki le gustaba Endo ya desde hacía un tiempo –menos para este último, claro- y aunque a los más cercanos a la peliverde les diera pena ver cómo seguía intentando conquistarlo aun teniendo como rival a la hija del director del instituto, ella hacía caso omiso, aferrándose a la idea de que algún día Mamoru la correspondería a base de pequeños gestos como aquél.  
Ichirouta prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, saludó a su compañera de forma seca, se sentó en su asiento a esperar a la abrupta entrada con la que el portero probablemente interrumpiría la paz del salón como todos los demás y soltó un largo suspiro. Desde lo de los Emperadores Oscuros parecía que la vida no le iba a dar tregua.

"¿Kazemaru? ¿Pasa algo? Vaya saludo más seco."

"¿Eh? No, nada, no te preocupes."

Por fin el afamado capitán del equipo se dignó a entrar a la carrera por la puerta, justo antes de que el profesor llegara.

"¡Joven Endo, a su asiento ya!" O bueno, eso se pensaba el portero antes de ser reprendido por éste. "¡Ah! ¡Perdone, ya voy!" Se escucharon unas risas por parte de los demás.  
Mientras este último pasaba lista en la clase, Aki le pasaba por debajo de la mesa los deberes a Endo con una mirada de reproche. Este último le respondió con una sonrisa de las suyas, haciendo sonrojar a la gerente y, de paso, dirigir la mirada a Kazemaru, el cual sólo lo observaba con incredulidad.  
Aún no se creía que la misma técnica le funcionase durante toda la secundaria.

Se quedó embobado un rato mirando a sus dos compañeros evitar las miradas de sospecha por parte del profesor, divertido por el espectáculo diario que se traían entre manos. Luego, dirigió su mirada a Endo. Tenía un temperamento y un carisma increíbles. Podía jurar que durante algún tiempo estuvo enamorado de él, pero prefería no recordar aquello.

Ahora le tocaba a Aki. Aunque era claramente más calmada que el portero, carisma no le faltaba, lo que explicaba la popularidad de la chica. Además, era guapa e inteligente, aparte de ser amable a más no poder. La verdad es que comprendía la impotencia de Kino en cuanto al moreno, y tal vez por eso se habían vuelto más cercanos desde el partido contra los Emperadores Oscuros. Nunca antes había hablado con ella tanto, ni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo; eran más compañeros que amigos en lo que a cercanía respectaba. Le daba la sensación de que si podía hablar con alguien de algo importante, era ella. Y eso que conocía a Endo desde hace más tiempo, pero de alguna manera Aki irradiaba confianza. Y luego estaba él: el chico al que la mitad confundían con una mujer, que ni siquiera podía resistirse a una estúpida oferta para ser más fuerte cuando todos los demás aguantaban como héroes.

Por fin pasaron las horas, con alguna chorrada por parte de algún que otro alumno, hasta que llegó el recreo.

"Por Dios, las clases hoy se me han hecho eternas…"

"¿Cuándo no se te hacen eternas, Endo?" La gerente consiguió sacarle una pequeña risita al defensa. "¡Oye, eso no es verdad!"

"Vale, vale, lo que tú digas…"

En realidad tampoco pasó nada interesante durante el recreo, como de costumbre. Las horas seguían pasando sin ningún suceso fuera de lo común, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era hora de ir al club de fútbol. Más susurros en los pasillos hasta llegar allí. Entrenaron durante un par de horas y antes de irse recogieron todo el material para guardarlo en la desgracia de caseta que tenían como sede del club gracias a cierta niña mimada. En serio que no entendía cómo a alguien como el capitán le podía interesar una persona como Natsumi.  
Por fin emprendió su camino a casa junto a Endo y Aki, que vivían no muy lejos de su calle.

"Oh, no." Fue lo que pensó el peliazul al ver acercarse a dos de los tres energúmenos que tenían como pasatiempo meterse con él cada vez que lo veían. "En serio, ¿por qué ahora?"

"¡Hombre, mira, si es la nenaza de los marcianos!" Soltó uno. "Tío, no sabía que aún te quedaban amigos" Endo se tensó ante esto último.

"¡Eh, no os metáis con él!" Desde que tenía uso de razón, Mamoru siempre había estado ahí para protegerlo, y era por eso mismo por lo que se sentía como escoria al pensar que lo traicionó de aquella manera. Y sabía que todos los demás que cometieron aquel error se sentían de la misma manera.

"Déjalo, Mamoru, es igual."

"Bah, no es divertido si tiene a su novio aquí para salvarle el culo."

"Seh, ya nos pasaremos a por ti, zorra." Y dicho esto, se fueron.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Aki estaba claramente molesta, y Endo parecía acumular rabia para golpearlos en cualquier momento.

"Es igual, en serio, paso de ellos."

"No deberías dejar que te traten así, Ichirouta. No me gusta que te hablen de esa forma." A esto sólo pudo sonreír un poco. Endo a veces podía ser como un hermano preocupado.

"Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que os metáis en esto. Además, son unos bocazas, pero no creo que vayan a hacer algo más que insultar, y eso ya me importa bastante poco, ¿sabes?"

"Kazemaru…" Suspiró Aki, preocupada.

"Cambiando de tema: ¿con quién tenéis pensado hacer el trabajo de Lengua?"

"Yo he quedado en hacerlo con Goenji." Kazemaru y Aki lo miraron extrañados. "¿Qué? Saca buenas notas, fue al primero que vi."

Aki se desilusionó por esto último. Le hubiese gustado estar con él a solas, y, a lo mejor, hasta declararse. Kazemaru se dio cuenta de esto último. La espesura de las nubes cerebrales del moreno no lo dejó hacer lo mismo.

"Oye Aki, yo aún no tengo a nadie con quién hacerlo, así que si quieres…" La chica le dirigió una sonrisa. "Claro. Si quieres podemos empezar ahora, que hoy no tenemos tantos deberes para mañana."

"Yo no tengo nada que hacer, los hice antes en clase, así que por mí vale." Le sonrió de vuelta.

"Bueno pues nos vemos mañana, chicos."

"Hasta mañana, Endo." Respondieron casi al unísono el defensa y la gerente, mientras el portero se iba casi corriendo a su casa.

"Está de la olla." Comentó el peliazul. "Cierto, pero así es nuestro Endo."

"Cierto." Y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Por fin, empezaron a caminar hacia sus casas. "Oye, ¿vamos a tu casa o a la mía?" Cuestionó el peliazul.

"¡Vamos a la mía, que está mi madre y nos hará una súper-merienda!" Exclamó emocionada la gerente. El defensa sonrió. A veces se parecía más al portero de lo que creía. 

"Entonces que así sea, damisela de las meriendas." Le siguió el rollo de forma dramática.

"Adelante, mi caballero, ¡la damisela de las meriendas exige sus galletas con leche caseras!"

Y caminaron hacia la casa de la peliverde continuando la historia recién inventada. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Ichirouta era su capacidad de improvisación, que por desgracia, no solía utilizar muy a menudo. "Una pena." Pensó.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven –el castillo de las magdalenas, según el defensa-. Abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar al peliazul.

"Vaya, este castillo es menos galletoso de lo que esperaba."

La chica soltó una risa y entró a la cocina a saludar a su madre.

"¡Hola mamá! He traído a un amigo para hacer un trabajo, no te importa, ¿no?" La mujer se sobresaltó un poco. "¡Ah! Hola cariño, no te había escuchado entrar. ¿Te puedes creer que tu padre me ha vuelto a ganar y tengo que lavar todos los platos?" Resopló en tono de broma. La familia de Aki parecía bastante curiosa, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

"¡Ya te dije que sacaras piedra en vez de papel! Oh, ¿pero me has oído? Que traigo a un amigo del club de fútbol para hacer un trabajo…"

"¡Pero bueno!, ¿ya te has echado novio? De verdad que vais rápido ahora…"

"¡Mamá, que no es mi novio!" Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron hasta la nuca al oír eso.

"Eso dije yo cuando les presenté tu padre a mis padres."

"¡Mamá…!" Se podían escuchar las risas de Ichirouta desde el salón. Por fin, se asomó para presentarse.

"Buenas tardes, señora Kino. Me llamo Kazemaru Ichirouta, soy del club de fútbol."

"¡Vaya, y encima es guapo! Un placer, Kazemaru. Cuida bien de mi hija." Ambos se pusieron rojos de nuevo.

"¡MAMÁAAA!"

Una vez en la habitación de la peli verde, dejaron las cosas en el suelo, al lado de la cama y se sentaron, Aki en la silla al lado de su escritorio y Kazemaru en la cama de la peliverde.

"¿Y tu madre es siempre así?" Preguntó el defensa entre risas.

"Qué va. Perdona por todo eso, no sé que le ha dado. Supongo que es porque eres el primer chico que traigo a casa aparte de Endo."

"¿Endo cuenta como chico?" Kino estalló en carcajadas ente el comentario. "Pues para mi madre creo que no." Y Aki se puso a pensar un momento. Desde que empezó a hablar con Ichirouta había descubierto una faceta de él que nunca se imaginó: un chico agradable, con bastante sentido del humor, maduro cuando era necesario… Y tenía que admitir que era atractivo como pocos, aunque no el tipo de chico guapo corriente que no distingues de los demás. Sus rasgos faciales eran bastante finos, hasta podrían considerarse 'femeninos'; aunque no lo admitía, sus ojos siempre le llamaron la atención. Tenían unas pestañas largas y rizadas, de un color avellana precioso, y sus labios también eran bastante llamativos; rosados con un leve tono rojizo. En el tiempo que había pasado desde que Mamoru se lo presentó había crecido un poco más y seguía manteniendo aquel cuerpo de atleta que a simple vista parecía hasta frágil al tacto.

Kazemaru Ichirouta era muy atractivo.

"Oye, Kazemaru… Esos chicos, ya sabes, los de antes, ¿te molestan a menudo?" Esta pregunta hizo al atleta tensarse.

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Qué va…!" La chica le dirigió una mirada de reproche directa a los ojos. Ichirouta no soportaba que lo mirasen a los ojos cuando mentía. Aki lo sabía bien. "No me mientas."

"Es… Es complicado, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… No sé, no es algo que sueltes así como así. En realidad llevan molestándome desde primer curso, desde que entré en secundaria. Supongo que es gracioso meterse con alguien por su apariencia o algo así."

"¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? Somos tus amigos, ya lo sabes. O sea, no somos los amigos más cercanos de este mundo pero quiero ayudarte si puedo."

Aki siempre era así, no lo podía remediar. Tenía que ayudar como pudiese a los demás, aunque le supusiera la ruina. Por supuesto esto le supuso perder a Mamoru; ayudar a tu rival no siempre te hace salir bien parado.  
"Sí, ya pero no quiero que os metáis y os pase algo por esos imbéciles."

"La boca, Ichirouta."

"Perdón. Esto me estresa, ¿sabes?"

"Entonces te sacaré el estrés a galletas."

"Pensé que no te gustaba la violencia."

"Y no me gusta. Quiero decir literalmente a galletas; ¡ya tienen que estar listas!" Kazemaru se rió ante esto último. De verdad que Aki podía ser como Endo. "¡Seguro que esto te anima!"

Y dicho esto salió disparada hacia la cocina en busca de las dichosas galletas. Kino se quedó pensando en si cambiar de tema así de repente había sido una buena idea, pero quería quitarle tensión al ambiente.

"¡Mamá! ¿Están ya las galletas, no?" Su madre la miró con desaprobación.

"Querida hija, por si no lo habías notado estoy haciendo setecientas cosas a la vez por no sacar la dichosa piedra. Pero creo que sí que están." Se dispuso a sacar las galletas del horno, pero al hacerlo una enorme masa de humo negro salió de este. Madre e hija tosieron fuertemente, hasta que Aki consiguió apagar el horno y dispersar el humo con un trapo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" Y la Sra. Kino empezó a reírse con gana. "¡Mamá, no hace gracia, has quemado las galletas!" La peliverde, al darse cuenta de sus palabras y de la situación, también empezó a reírse.

Mientras, un divertido Kazemaru admiraba la escena madre-hija quema-galletas ante él. Si tan sólo su familia pudiera ser así también…  
Kino se dio la vuelta y vio allí a Ichirouta, entretenido por el espectáculo. "Ehm… ¿Te gustan las galletas chamuscadas?"

"No sé, aún no me había planteado añadirlas al menú." Se encogieron de hombros.

"Pues nada mamá, ¡buena suerte limpiando esto!" Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, asegurándose de no tener que limpiar todo aquello. Ichirouta la siguió un poco desorientado.

"¡Bueno, hora de ponerse con el trabajo!" La gerente empezó a sacar material de trabajo de su bolsa y escritorio.

"Tu bolsa a veces me parece el bolsillo de Doraemon. En serio, ¿cómo consigues meter tantas cosas?"

"Porque yo las tengo ordenadas."

"Pues será eso. Oye, ¿y cómo sabías que había galletas en el horno?, quiero decir, llevamos en el instituto toda la mañana."

"Ah, eso. Es que yo hago la masa el día anterior, la guardamos y al día siguiente la metemos en el horno. Y suelen salir buenas si tu madre no las quema vivas."

"Oh, qué pena. Seguro que hubieran estado buenas… Cocinas muy bien…" La peliverde se sonrojó ante esto último.

Un momento, ¿se estaba sonrojando por Ichirouta? No, qué va, sería otra cosa, ¿no?

"Gracias…" Susurró Kino por lo bajo. A Kazemaru esto le pareció adorable…

Espera, ¿adorable? ¿Pero no se suponía que era gay? Meh, no será nada.

"B-Bueno, y, ¿por dónde empezamos?"

"Oh, a ver la introducción tiene que ser de dos párrafos así que… ¿dónde está el boli negro?" Ambos se pusieron a buscarlo entre todas las cosas que había en la mesa, hasta que… "Aquí está." Dijeron los dos a la vez, acercando la mano al objeto, provocando que sus manos se tocaran y, al momento, las retiraran como si quemasen. Un silencio incómodo se formó por un par de segundos.

Aki se reprendió mentalmente. Aquello había sido abiertamente vergonzoso… Aunque, ¿por qué debería serlo? ¿No eran amigos? Eso había sido bastante raro, pero era… imposible que le gustara el defensa, ¿no? Apenas llevaban hablando más de lo usual un par de meses, y además le gustaba Mamoru…  
¿A Mamoru le gustaría ella…?  
Siempre que se hacía esa pregunta, intentaba guiar la respuesta hacia una realidad más feliz, en la que todo lo que el portero hacía por ella significaba más de lo que en realidad era. Y lo sabía. Le dolía pensar en todos los años que llevaba intentando ser algo más para el moreno, sin resultado alguno. A lo largo de los años, la joven había aprendido a no centrarse tanto en él. De vez en cuando se hacía alguna ilusión o se decepcionaba, pero…Tal vez, y sólo tal vez…

Endo Mamoru no significaba tanto para ella como creía.

Después de todo, aunque lo intentase, sólo sería una chica mediocre en comparación con las demás. Ni siquiera tenía el pelo largo como a los chicos les gustaba, ni llevaba maquillaje o accesorios como muchas de su instituto. Nada en ella resaltaba, no era especial; no era como su querido capitán.  
Se maldijo a sí misma cuando recordó que estaba con Kazemaru en su habitación, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado tarde; lágrimas de cocodrilo bajaban por sus mejillas de impotencia.

"¿A-Aki…?"

"Y-Yo… Perdona, no quería e-empezar a llora-"

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Ichirouta la había envuelto en un abrazo, asegurándose de que el rostro de la peliverde quedaba encajado entre su hombro y su cuello. No era el abrazo más seguro del mundo, de hecho, estaba temblando ligeramente, preguntándose si no había sido demasiado directo. Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando la gerente se abrazó con fuerza a él y empezó a sollozar con más fuerza. Apretó con suavidad el abrazo, pasando las manos por el pelo y la espalda de Kino y apoyando el mentón en su cabeza. Y supo qué le pasaba cuando escuchó a la gerente susurrar el nombre de Mamoru por lo bajo, intentando que no se escuchara. Odiaba verla así.  
Porque le recordaba a él cuando estaba enamorado de Endo.

Recordó todas las noches que pasó en vela llorando por él, soñando que le correspondía, soñando que aquello no estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que ambos no eran chicos, que no pasaba nada. Todas las veces que se miró al espejo suplicando levantarse y ser como todas las chicas de su clase, para poder ser una pareja 'normal', odiándose a sí mismo por ser como era. Todas las veces que su padre le había insultado llamándolo 'marica' y lo había golpeado. Y entonces no pudo más.

Y lloró, tal y como un chico no debería. Lloró.


	2. Cap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del incidente de la Academia Alius, muchas cosas han pasado. Aki piensa que sus amigas no son lo que eran y Kazemaru tiene que soportar a su 'familia'. Las vacaciones de verano están al caer, pero, ¿serán las cosas como antes? [Kazemaru x Aki] (AU)

Cap. 2

"¿Kazemaru…?" Pasados unos minutos en los brazos del defensa, finalmente Aki se atrevió a preguntar. "¿P-Por qué estabas –hic- llorando?" Aún seguía hipando del disgusto, pero aguantaba como podía para no parecer una cría.

"No te preocupes…" Otro pequeño silencio incómodo. Al rato se dieron cuenta de que seguían abrazados y se separaron, pero esta vez de una forma más lenta y sutil. "No me gusta ver a la gente llorar, eso es todo."

"… Me lo creeré."

"Gracias."

"Por –hic- ahora."

"Vaya dos…" El peliazul sonrió melancólicamente y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. "Al final no hemos hecho nada del trabajo…"

"Bueno, no pasa nada. Además, tenemos bastante tiempo para a –hic- acabarlo."

"Sí… Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué…? Bueno, ya sabes, por qué has empezado a llorar así, de repente… Si quieres, puedes contármelo." Kino se tensó un poco ante la petición de su amigo. ¿Debería decírselo? Sabía que Ichirouta no era un bocazas que lo iría diciendo por ahí, pero también era el mejor amigo de Endo, después de todo. Se dice que llevar las cargas solo es peor, pero, ¿y si se lo decía a Mamoru? A estas alturas lo último que quería era un rechazo por parte del portero. Estaban a finales de tercer curso y los exámenes finales estaban al caer.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué más daba?

No pensaba quedarse eternamente colgada del capitán del Raimon. Cada vez tenía más asumido que este no le prestaría atención, y también se las tendría que arreglar para rechazar con la mayor sutileza posible a Ichinose. El centrocampista llevaba tirándole fichas sutilmente desde que lo volvió a ver, a mitad del FF. Si bien es cierto que lo apreciaba muchísimo, lo hacía como a un amigo, y no quería herirlo. Además, estaba muy preocupada por su enfermedad, y no sabía cómo lo podría afectar algo así. Pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde.  
Últimamente pensaba más en quedar con el defensa para hacer cualquier cosa; mientras estaba con él no pensaba en Endo. Así que por una vez, decidió confiar en alguien más.

"Yo, bueno… Verás…" Ichirouta se esperaba la respuesta de ésta. "Me gusta Mamoru desde hace un tiempo…" Dijo la chica, sonrojada y cabizbaja. "Y-Y no creo que yo le g-guste a él y no sé… No sé qué hacer y…" Iba a llorar otra vez, pensando que Ichirouta no la entendería, tal como hicieron sus mejores amigas.

"Tranquilízate, no se lo voy a decir a nadie… Además, yo…" La chica escuchaba con atención a las palabras del defensa. "Tiene gracia, pensar que llevamos tan sólo un par de meses hablando y eres la primera persona que va a escuchar esto de mí…" El joven sonrió con tristeza y dirigió la mirada al suelo. "A mí también me gustaba Mamoru, ¿sabes?"

Aki no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿A Kazemaru Ichirouta le gustaba un hombre? De todas las cosas que hubiera podido imaginar, aquello no estaría entre ellas. Entonces pensó un poco más; siempre iban juntos a todas partes, hasta parecían hermanos. No era muy extraño pensar que a partir de una amistad muy cercana se hubiese podido llegar al punto de enamorarse.  
Un nudo se formó en la garganta del chico. El silencio de Kino no le gustaba nada. Y nadie le podía asegurar que no le fueran a juzgar al soltar algo así, y más aún teniendo la familia que tenía.

"S-Sé que es raro y y-yo pues… No me si-siento orgulloso de ello ni nada… No planeo vivir t-toda mi vida así, puedo… Puedo cambiar…"

"¿Q-Qué…? ¡No, no es eso! Es que, no sé, no me lo esperaba…"

"Oh… ¿E-En serio?"

"Claro, está bien."

"Yo… Bueno, de todas formas no tienes que preocuparte, Endo ya no me gusta."

"Tranquilízate, hombre. No me iba a enfadar o algo así por eso." Pero Kazemaru conservaba una expresión arrepentida." A-Además, creo que, yo que sé… Creo que es hora de pasar página, ¿sabes? Llevo como dos años intentándolo y no hay manera. No creo que un tercer año vaya a resultar ser un milagro, y encima nos graduamos en un año. ¡Un año, Ichirouta! Cada uno se irá por su camino y tal vez no lo vuelva a ver hasta yo que sé cuánto tiempo, quizás ni lo vuelva a ver…"

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón." A Kazemaru se le escapó una pequeña risita. "Vaya, eres más madura de lo que pensaba." Dijo en broma para relajar la tensión en el ambiente.

"¡Pero bueno!" La gerente también rió un poco. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, esta vez no uno incómodo. "Puedo… Puedo preguntarte desde cuando, si quieres responder, claro… ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Endo?"

"Ah… Pues… desde que tenía unos… ¿Siete, ocho años? Más o menos por ahí, creo."

La peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Llevaba pensando durante dos años que su dolor era inaguantable, y ahora, por fin, se daba cuenta de que sus dos años no eran nada en comparación a lo que Ichirouta tenía que haber sentido en casi ocho años, sumándole además el factor de que le gustaba una persona de su mismo sexo.

"Wow, eso es mucho tiempo… Entonces, ¿eres...? Ya sabes…"

"¿Gay? Pues la verdad es que… no lo sé. No creo. Supongo que en realidad me da igual de qué sexo sea la persona que me gusta. No veo como algo desagradable, yo qué sé, besar a un hombre, una mujer o lo que quiera que sea... Dios, qué mal se me da esto." De alguna forma estas palabras aliviaron levemente el corazón de Kino y la hicieron reír sutilmente. No pasó por alto este sentimiento.

"Bueno, el caso es que sepas que no es nada malo querer a alguien del mismo sexo."

"Sí…" Se mordió el labio inferior, acordándose de su padre… Un momento, ¡su padre! "¡Oh, Dios no he avisado antes de venirme a tu casa!" Se levantó apresuradamente hacia su bolsa, la abrió y miró horrorizado las 17 llamadas perdidas de su padre en el móvil, el cual estaba en modo de vibración para no hacer ruido durante las clases.

"¿Te van a regañar por llegar tarde?"

"¡Joder, joder, joder…! ¡Me va a matar! ¿¡En serio llevamos ya tres horas!?"

"¡La boca!" Lo regañó Aki.

"¡Perdón!" Empezó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, tirándolas por las prisas un par de veces. "Mierda, ¡me tengo que ir ya!" Y sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo escaleras abajo en dirección a la puerta. "¡Adiós Aki!, ¡Adiós, Sra. Kino!" Abrió la puerta y se fue. Aki se quedó paralizada en la silla, mirando aún en dirección a la puerta.

"¿Qué leches?"

\-----------

Kazemaru corría tan rápido como podía rumbo a su casa, esquivando a todas las personas que podía. Miró su reloj con preocupación: ¡ya eran las siete de la tarde, por el amor de Dios! Por suerte no vivía lejos de allí.

Cuando llegó a su casa no se atrevía a introducir la llave en la cerradura. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba si entraba, pero tampoco se iba a librar de todas formas. Una vez se decidió por entrar, cerró los ojos y dejó que ocurriera lo que tuviese que ocurrir.

"¿P-Padre…?" Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y miró a ambos lados de la sala de estar. Nadie. Tal vez había salido o algo. Su alivio no duró mucho, de hecho, podría jurar que se le paró el corazón junto a la respiración al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa hacia él.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Casi no pudo reaccionar cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Bueno, él y las cosas que había en la mesa del salón. Una patada fue a parar a sus costillas, y un dolor bastante agudo provenía de los tirones de pelo que le estaban proporcionando. No sabía en qué punto de todo esto empezó a llorar suplicando perdón, sin lograr nada, por supuesto. Conseguía distinguir, entre los gritos y sollozos, cosas como 'marica de mierda', 'hijo de puta', 'inútil' e insultos varios. Ahora el par de manos que antes se habían entretenido tirando con toda su rabia de su pelo apretaban con fuerza su garganta. No podía respirar. Intentaba zafarse como podía del agarre, pero sus fuerzas desistieron al recibir un rodillazo en pleno estómago. Notaba que le faltaba poco para desvanecerse. Entonces lo soltó por fin, dándole un par de segundos para toser con fuerza y coger todo el aire que podía.

Cuando pensó que se había acabado al fin, otro golpe en la nariz lo devolvió a la realidad. Empezó a sangrar al instante, y todo el aire que había cogido segundos atrás parecía esfumarse, mientras intentaba no ahogarse en su propia sangre. Era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no podía parar de llorar del dolor. Los golpes siempre venían acompañados de insultos con respecto a su aparente sexualidad, y al hecho de que siendo un hombre –como se supone que debía ser-, era un llorica por quejarse por semejantes 'golpecitos'.  
Por fin, cuando su padre se cansó, se fue a lo que creía era su habitación y cerró la puerta con gran estruendo. Ichirouta aún yacía en el suelo, semiinconsciente. No veía más allá de la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, labios y antiguas heridas ahora abiertas de nuevo, que ahora se expandía por el suelo. Se preguntaba –con la poca claridad mental que le quedaba- si alguna vez sus vecinos habían escuchado todo aquello, si alguien, quien fuera, podía buscar ayuda.

Porque de verdad necesitaba ayuda.

Pasados unos minutos –o tal vez horas- consiguió reunir las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse e ir hacia su cuarto, apoyándose como podía en las paredes. No sentía la pierna izquierda y esto sólo dificultaba las cosas. Aguantando el dolor como podía y aún llorando, abrió la puerta de la dichosa habitación y cerró la puerta. Se tiró en la cama y relajó los músculos, que hasta ahora habían estado en tensión.

Ahogó sus penas contra la almohada hasta quedarse dormido.

Se levantó al día siguiente con el ruido del despertador del móvil. Lo apagó e intentó levantarse en vano; sólo consiguió soltar un gemido de dolor. Al segundo intento se puso de pie, ayudándose de las fuerzas que le quedaban, y caminó hacia el baño. Una vez allí se desvistió y se miró al espejo: restos de sangre seca se habían quedado grabados en su rostro; varios –y numerosos- golpes se repartían por su cuerpo, creando una mezcla de tonos morados, negros y rojos; ahora lucía un ojo morado, y tenía las mejillas, nariz y ojos todavía rojizos de haber llorado durante horas.

Vaya desastre.

Era en momentos como aquél que quería salir a la calle y gritar a pleno pulmón, expresar de una vez todo lo que sentía. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el uniforme de nuevo. Había tenido suerte de que sólo se manchase la camisa, si no, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Se cubrió el ojo morado con un mechón de pelo y cogió un pequeño bote de maquillaje que guardaba en uno de los armarios del baño. Se lo aplicó sobre los golpes visibles, echó un último vistazo a su aspecto y bajó adolorido las escaleras para prepararse algo de desayuno.

Calentó un tazón de arroz y sin complicarse mucho la vida, ignoró los condimentos y se fue al salón a comer. Al rato escuchó unos pasos acercarse al salón.

"¡Ichirouta! ¿Sólo te has preparado eso para desayunar? Algún día te vas a desmayar de hambre."

"…" Kazemaru forzó una mueca en forma de sonrisa. "Tal vez…"

"De verdad que a veces no te entiendo, hijo." Y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.


	3. Cap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del incidente de la Academia Alius, muchas cosas han pasado. Aki piensa que sus amigas no son lo que eran y Kazemaru tiene que soportar a su 'familia'. Las vacaciones de verano están al caer, pero, ¿serán las cosas como antes? [Kazemaru x Aki] (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvidó añadir noTaaAaaSs sorry -.-  
> Por si alguien anda confus@, el timeline es el de IE Ares, pero toma lugar después de la segunda temporada.

Cap. 3

Aki se dirigía hacia el instituto, esta vez no en compañía de Endo o Kazemaru, lo cual le resultaba extraño. Aunque… ¿y si Ichirouta se había sentido incómodo y la estaba evitando por el camino? Pensar esto la hacía sentirse triste; el día anterior, aunque intenso para su gusto, la había hecho sentirse aliviada. Ahora que no salía tanto con sus amigas, Kazemaru era más que una buena compañía –más aún ahora-. No se sentía sola cuando estaba con él, ni se centraba tanto en el cabeza de chorlito de Mamoru.

Se sentía bien a su lado. Justo como con Endo.

Por desgracia aquél cúmulo de pensamientos agradables hacia el defensa sólo la hizo recordar la bochornosa conversación que tuvo que soportar en la cena con su madre. Y, por supuesto, su padre no iba a ser menos. Fue llegar a su casa y su madre ya estaba contándole a saber qué historia de que su hijita ya se estaba haciendo mayor o algo así. Recordando la conversación del día anterior, pudo responder a la cuestión que Ichirouta le lanzó en forma de broma. "Está claro que para mis padres Endo no cuenta como un chico." Sin darse cuenta se rió en alto, pero intentó guardar la compostura al ver que estaba en la puerta principal del Raimon, y que algunos la miraban como si estuviese loca. Se sonrojó ligeramente de la vergüenza y aceleró el paso hacia su aula.

Por el camino se encontró a Natsumi, la cual hablaba con Mamoru, haciendo como que no le interesaba lo que el otro le comentaba animadamente ¿Desde cuándo Endo llegaba tan temprano? Inmediatamente apartó la mirada de los dos e intentó centrar su mente en otras cosas… Cosas como… a ver… ¡Oh! Justo unos metros más adelante se encontraba Ichirouta, caminando lentamente hacia la clase, mirando al suelo y… ¿era cosa suya o cojeaba ligeramente…?

"Hey, Kazemaru, ¿qué tal estás?" Se acercó hasta ponerse a su altura. En realidad temía que sus dudas fueran acertadas, y el joven no se sintiera del todo a gusto a su lado.

"¿Eh? Ah, hola Aki… Como siempre, ¿y tú?" Su voz sonaba apagada, como si estuviera enfermo. Kino se preocupó ante esto. "Oye, ¿de verdad estás bien? Lo siento si ayer te hice sentir incómodo o algo…"

"¿Qué…? Ah, no… Qué va, no eso. ¿Qué tal con tu madre?"

"Pues está igual que ayer. Y encima ahora mi padre está con lo mismo. Juro que si te hubiesen visto abrazarme te hubieran obligado a pedirme la mano en santo matrimonio." Dijo con un tono dramático que hizo sonreír al peliazul. Siempre encontraba una forma de alegrarle el día.

"Este simple caballero se sentiría honrado de tal privilegio, mi damisela de las meriendas." Aunando todo el buen humor que pudo en aquél momento, le intentó seguir la corriente a la peliverde. La cual, por cierto, estaba roja como un tomate. De alguna forma, aquellas palabras hicieron que las mariposas de su estómago –o mejor dicho murciélagos- despertaran.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía así?

"Estás fatal, Ichirouta." Le sonrió.

"Bien lo sabes." Devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

Kazemaru no tardó en darse cuenta de las miradas que los llevaban siguiendo desde hacía ya un rato. Aquello ya comenzaba a sobrepasar los límites de lo absurdo. No sólo él, sino todos aquellos involucrados en lo ocurrido con la piedra Alius eran vistos como unos traidores. Por favor, ni siquiera era necesario que los tratasen así… Después de todo, era suficiente con los auto-castigos que todos ellos llevaban imponiéndose –o al menos una gran mayoría-.

Aki también había notado algo raro en el ambiente a su alrededor; a medida que ellos iban pasando le daba la sensación de que todo el mundo se callaba.

"Ven, vamos más rápido. Tú pasa de ellos." Kino lo miró extrañada, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerle muchas preguntas cuando el peliazul la tomó de la mano y comenzó a acelerar en dirección a la clase. De nuevo las mariposas atacaron el estómago de la gerente sin piedad alguna, al mismo tiempo que se le erizaba la piel del contacto con la piel de Ichirouta. Sus manos estaban bastante frías, pero al mismo tiempo, suaves, lo que a la joven le resultó muy agradable. Se sonrojó ante este pensamiento.

Llegaron enseguida, debido a la velocidad –que para Kino parecía supersónica- a la que había llevado casi arrastrando a la peliverde. Tenía bastantes preguntas para el chico, pero pensó que no era el momento, pues las clases iban a comenzar en breves instantes; el profesor ya había entrado. Y además notó un último detalle:  
Endo no había llegado aún.

Kazemaru no pasó por alto este hecho, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Conociendo como conocía al moreno, se habría quedado abrazando un balón de fútbol o algo por el estilo. Sonrió mentalmente ante esta imagen. No era nada difícil de imaginar, en realidad. Endo estaba completamente loco por el fútbol.  
Cuando por fin acabaron las clases, Aki se levantó para hablar con el peliazul, pero antes de que pudiese, dos manos la arrastraron hacia la puerta, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver de quién se trataba.

"Oye Aki, últimamente siento que nos estás evitando. ¡Y casi siempre estás con Kazemaru!"

"Buenos días, Haruna…" Respondió la peliverde con un tono de sarcasmo. "Ah, sí, ya… No es que os evite, en serio…" La peliazul le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

"Sí, ya. Si tú no nos evitas, yo soy la reina de Inglaterra."

"¡En serio!" Sabía de sobra que era mentira. "Es que… Estoy haciendo el trabajo de Lengua con él y… Bueno, pues eso…" Dijo en voz baja mientras jugaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Se maldijo a sí misma; ¿tenía imaginación para el castillo de las magdalenas pero no para inventarse una excusa rápida?

"¡Aki!"

"¿Qué?" Su amiga la miró de forma cómplice.

"Venga… Lleváis juntos todos estos días, ¿y me vas a decir que no estás ni un pelín interesada en él?"

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡C-Claro que no!" Haruna echó un vistazo asomándose un poco por la puerta. Allí vio a Kazemaru, hablando sin muchos ánimos con algunas compañeras de su clase.

"No me lo creo." Soltó de forma seca. "Quiero decir, estás dando vueltas por ahí con el que probablemente sea el chico más popular entre todas las chicas del instituto, ¿y ni siquiera piensas que sea guapo?"

"Oye, yo no he dicho eso-"

"¡Aha! ¡Has admitido que Kazemaru te parece atractivo! ¡Lo sabía…!" Por desgracia para la gerente, esto último fue dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que los que se sentaran cercanos a la puerta se enterasen de aquello. Y, por supuesto, entre ellos estaba Ichirouta. Éste último se sonrojó violentamente.

"¡Baja la voz, loca!" Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. La indiscreción de su amiga a veces era algo fuera de este mundo.

"¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas tú loca?"

"¡Ah! ¡Es igual! Oye, mira ahora quería hablar con Ichirouta de una cosa, así que-"

"Uuuuuh~ ¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre y todo, eh?"

"¡Haruna!" Y antes de poder hacer nada, sonó la campanilla que indicaba que las clases comenzaban de nuevo. Con un resoplo de frustración se sentó de nuevo en su asiento. 

Kazemaru se dio la vuelta y la miró, encogiéndose de hombros. Aki le respondió el gesto; desde hacía ya un tiempo se entendían bastante bien mediante gestos como aquél.  
De hecho, la gerente comenzó a pensar sobre algo que su amiga le había dicho y que ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo llamaba a Kazemaru por su nombre? En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, realmente se habían vuelto cercanos el uno al otro. Recordó las palabras de Otonashi y a Ichirouta prácticamente rodeado de alumnas durante el recreo… Nunca tuvo el tiempo de pararse a pensar el hecho de que si era cierto lo que le había dicho, su ahora gran amigo, tenía una cantidad considerable de pretendientes en el instituto. Se puso nerviosa ante este pensamiento, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Tal vez por eso los miraban en los pasillos al entrar a las clases…

Las clases por fin pasaron, y pudo dirigirse hacia el defensa. Se puso delante de su pupitre con una pequeña sonrisa y las manos detrás de su falda. El peliazul la miró extrañado.

"¿Pasa algo?"  
"Ven, quiero hablar contigo." La verdad es que ni ella sabía por qué sonreía, pero lo solía hacer siempre que estaba cerca de él.

Más y más murmullos hasta la salida. Kazemaru era, por regla general, educado, pero cada vez que escuchaba a esos idiotas hablar como si no se diera cuenta le entraban unas ganas increíbles de que Goenji iniciara un negocio de balonazos a domicilio. Una vez en la entrada al edificio, Aki lo condujo hasta la parte trasera de la caseta de la sede del club de fútbol, donde no la loca de Haruna no pudiese verlos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Ichirouta con curiosidad.

"Nada en especial… Mmm… Quería saber, ¿ayer te regañaron al llegar a casa?" Kazemaru se mordió el labio inferior ante la pregunta de la peliverde. "No, qué va. Quiero decir, sí, pero no fue para tanto. Además, me lo pasé bien contigo ayer." La gerente notó el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, me lo creeré…" Se detuvo un segundo a pensarse sus palabras. "Yo… Yo también me lo pasé muy bien." Ahora era el turno de Kazemaru de sentir una agradable sensación de calidez en su pecho.

"Genial…" Se formó un silencio extrañamente cómodo entre ambos.

"Bueno, pues sólo era eso… ¡Ah! Y si te vuelven a molestar esos bobos, ¡les enseñaré quién manda!"

"¿La damisela de las meriendas?"

"… Exactamente"

Ambos rieron, y se prepararon para ir con los demás al entrenamiento. El único problema fue que Aki, al salir detrás de Ichirouta, se tropezó con un tablón de madera que había en el suelo, y fue a parar directamente a los brazos de Kazemaru… En frente de todos. Cuando la peliverde levantó la cabeza, su respiración se quedó congelada por unos segundos.

Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

Aunque eran el espectáculo principal del campo de fútbol del Raimon, se sentía completamente incapaz de separarse de Ichirouta, quien la sostenía de los antebrazos, evitando que se cayese. Podía sentir las manos de Kazemaru sujetándola con la mayor suavidad posible, la respiración ligeramente acelerada del otro, sus pechos pegados, de forma que podían notar los latidos de sus corazones descontrolarse por segundos. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ni qué decir. De vez en cuando, Kino bajaba la mirada, para observar atentamente los labios del defensa, los cuales estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Aquello ya era demasiado para su pobre corazón.  
Pasaron… ¿segundos?, ¿minutos? Hasta que por fin se separaron, lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y sonrojados hasta las orejas.

"P-Perdona, qué torpe soy, e-en serio…" Aún notaba su corazón palpitar a la velocidad del rayo. "No pasa nada…" Y Kazemaru sentía lo mismo.

Y los entrenamientos comenzaron. Aki no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por Dios, si la hubieran dejado un solo minuto más, ¡a saber que hubiera sido capaz de hacer! Juraría que había estado a punto de cometer una locura. ¿Y por qué Ichirouta no se había movido? Seguro que el defensa estaba igual de empanado que ella…  
"Con que no estabas interesada en él, ¿eh?"

"Haruna, ya te… ya te he dicho que yo no…" Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Recordaba constantemente la respiración de Ichirouta, sus ojos, sus labios…  
"Yo creo que hacéis una pareja muy bonita…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Se alarmó la peliverde. Si había algo que no necesitaba, eran los comentarios inquisitivos de Haruna. "K-Kazemaru y yo nu-nunca…"  
"¡PERO MIRA A DÓNDE APUNTAS, BIZCO!" Se oyó un grito desde el campo de fútbol.

"¡Perdona…!" Al parecer Kazemaru tenía que pasarle la pelota a Someoka, para que éste chutase a puerta, pero terminó por darle en plena cara al delantero. Así que ahora su entrenamiento se basaba en huir de él.

"Vaya… Parece que alguien no se centra en el fútbol como siempre… Me pregunto por qué…" Decía Haruna mirando fijamente a Kino.

"¡Qué va a ser por eso!"

"Yo sigo diciendo que hacéis una pareja chachi, pero bueno… Supongo que prefieres dejar escapar a uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto por otro más corrientucho…" A veces odiaba con toda su alma a su amiga. Últimamente Otonashi estaba pesadísima con el tema de los chicos. Todo el día con esa palabra en la boca. Suponía que aquello era lo que llamaban 'la edad del pavo'. Pues por ella el pavo ese se podía ir a tomar viento fresco. Y miró una última vez a Kazemaru, mientras éste huía de la furia arrasadora de Someoka.

A ver si… A ver si se había enamorado de verdad de Ichirouta…


	4. Cap. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del incidente de la Academia Alius, muchas cosas han pasado. Aki piensa que sus amigas no son lo que eran y Kazemaru tiene que soportar a su 'familia'. Las vacaciones de verano están al caer, pero, ¿serán las cosas como antes? [Kazemaru x Aki] (AU)

Cap. 4

Mientras las gerentes parecían entretenerse en el banquillo, Kazemaru parecía tener que soportar la furia divina de Dios, quien aparentemente se había tomado un descanso o algo por el estilo, porque la cantidad de mala suerte acumulada en un mismo entrenamiento no era normal. Ahora se sentía igual que el pobre chino al que le cayeron dos rayos seguidos.

Primero, correr le estaba resultando una misión imposible por los dolores que la pierna le estaba proporcionando. Segundo, no se podía centrar en nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por la cercanía casi peligrosa que había compartido con la peliverde. Tercero, esta distracción fue la causa por la que, de todos los miembros razonables del equipo, tuvo que ir a golpear en la cara al miembro más violento del Raimon. Y encima, sus increíbles compañeros de equipo, en vez de intentar calmar la situación, se ponían a hacer apuestas sobre quién se rendiría antes.

Pasados ya unos minutos, el delantero por fin se cansó de perseguirlo –parecía que Dios había vuelto a su puesto y todo-. Ichirouta no aguantó más y se desplomó en el suelo.

Aki se comenzó a preocupar ante este hecho. Justo esa mañana lo vio cojear un poco al andar, y ahora parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por moverse con mediana fluidez por el campo. Estaba a punto de acercarse a Kazemaru, cuando vio al capitán acercarse a ver qué le pasaba. En tan sólo unos segundos, Endo tomó de la muñeca a Ichirouta y se lo llevó en dirección al edificio del instituto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡Ouch! ¡Mamoru, ya te he dicho que no es nada!" Replicó el peliazul al ser arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia la enfermería. "¿¡Que no es nada…!? ¿¡Pero tú has visto eso!?"

"¡Estoy bien, joder!" E intentó zafarse del agarre del moreno. No funcionó, pues el portero lo había acercado aún más a él y ahora lo intentaba tranquilizar abrazándolo. Aunque el peliazul intentaba soltarse como podía, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ello. "¡Endo, suéltame!" Le gritó, casi suplicándole.

"No." Respondió con firmeza.

"Por favor…"

"Cálmate y dime qué te ha pasado. ¿Han sido esos idiotas que se metían contigo?" Kazemaru no sabía ya ni qué hacer. Odiaba mentir de aquella forma, y tampoco podría inventarse una excusa, porque sabía que no funcionaría con Mamoru. Encima, el hecho de que éste lo estaba abrazando de forma protectora sólo le impedía pensar con calma. Después de un par de minutos, se terminó relajando.

"N-No…"

"Entonces dime quién te ha hecho esto."

"Me golpeé con la mesa de la cocina." Mintió.

"Una mesa no te hace una herida del tamaño de un puño, Ichirouta. Mírame a los ojos."

".." Le era imposible hacerlo, no importaba cuán importante fuese la situación. No podía. No a él. El portero, cansado del comportamiento de su compañero, lo tomó no con mucha sutileza del mentón y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Kazemaru estaba muy confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo… ¿Desde cuándo era tan maduro? Sentía cómo sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar. "No puedo m-más, Mamoru…" La persona de la que estuvo enamorado durante tantos años de su vida ahora se encontraba a apenas unos cuantos centímetros de él, recreando una escena por la que hubiese pagado una vida y media un tiempo atrás. Y ahí estaba él, sin poder mentirle a la cara y aguantando el dolor emocional de que tuviese que ser él, de entre todas las personas que había.

"Sabes que no voy a dejar que te pase nada."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me mientes?" Kazemaru se podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, menos lo que iba a ocurrir entonces. Endo se acercó haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Con una de las manos con la que lo estaba abrazando, lo atrajo más hacia él, revolviendo su cabello en el proceso. Ichirouta estaba literalmente paralizado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y le dolía. El dolor empezó a ganar terreno y se expandió desde el pecho hasta la garganta, formándole un nudo que no lo dejaba respirar.

¿Mamoru estaba enamorado de él? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No se suponía que le gustaba Natsumi?

No lo apartó de sí, pero tampoco correspondió al beso. No podía. Ahora su corazón estaba mil veces más confuso que de costumbre. Pensaba en Endo, pero al mismo tiempo Aki aparecía en su mente. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba llorando a mares y le costaba horrores respirar. Separaron sus labios un rato después.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" Le preguntó en un susurro.

"Y-Yo no puedo… No puedo más con esto, l-lo siento…" Intentó irse de allí, pero el moreno lo retuvo una vez más, esta vez acorralándolo contra la pared del pasillo. Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más firmeza. Kazemaru puso toda la resistencia que podía, pero parecía que los pedazos restantes de su corazón pesaban más que sus brazos. Sólo lloró y lloró, hasta que el otro se separó de nuevo.

"E-Endo… Yo… Te odio…" Soltó con rabia en voz baja, intentando que se le entendiera entre los sollozos, cosa que parece que no funcionó. "¿Qué…?"

"Te odio. ¡Te odio, joder, te odio con toda mi puta alma, capullo!" Y salió de allí corriendo, sin ver muy bien por dónde iba, no sin antes proporcionarle a su ya no tan querido capitán un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, lleno de toda su rabia acumulada.

Escuchó a algunos preguntarle si se encontraba bien mientras pasaba rápidamente a su lado. ¡Pues claro que no estaba bien, joder! ¿¡Cuándo había estado bien!? Kino lo miró al pasar, aún más preocupada que antes. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios había pasado ahí?  
Sin pensárselo dos veces salió detrás del defensa; no correría tan rápido como él en una situación normal, pero no corría del todo bien e iba frenando por momentos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al final lo alcanzó, llegando casi hasta la Torre de Metal. Cuando éste por fin se detuvo, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas en medio del césped, repleto de pequeñas flores de colores. Se quedó allí unos segundos hasta percatarse de la presencia de la peliverde.

"¿A-Aki…? ¿Qué h-haces aquí?"

"Yo… Uff… Te he visto salir corriendo y… ¿Estás bien?" Se acercó más a él, para descubrir que estaba llorando como nunca lo había visto y que tenía una herida horrible en una pierna. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Aki, E-Endo me… me ha… Y yo no sabía q-qué hacer…" Kino terminó por arrodillarse a su lado. "¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa con Endo?" No le gustaba para nada que la oración de Ichirouta empezara así. Esto sólo podía significar que, pasara lo que hubiera pasado, al peliazul le dolería mil veces más.

"Cuando estábamos en el pasillo, m-me besó y y-yo –hic-, pues… No sé qué hacer…" Aki abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa ante lo descrito por el defensa. ¿Que Mamoru había hecho qué…? Un dolor recorrió desde su pecho hasta su garganta. No aguantaba ver a otras personas llorar, no aguantaba estas situaciones en las que todos los recuerdos con el portero se agolpaban en su mente. ¿A Endo le gustaban los chicos? Entonces, ¿eso significaba que había desperdiciado dos años de su vida en algo imposible? Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero se tragó el dolor y abrazó con suavidad al peliazul. Éste tardó unos segundos antes de responder al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro contra el hombro de la chica. Ahora era su turno de hacer sentir a Ichirouta que no estaba solo. Y, por un momento, pudo sentir el dolor del otro.

"Aki… Gracias por e-estar conmigo, e-eres lo más importante que –hic- tengo…" Le dijo entre sollozos. Kino tenía un nudo en la garganta que la estaba asfixiando, pero de nuevo, aguantó con todas sus fuerzas y sonrió. Se aseguró de que el otro la pudiese ver sonreír. A la vista de Kazemaru, lo que tenía delante podía ser perfectamente considerado un ángel; iluminada por los rayos del atardecer, allí sentada, abrazándolo, y llorando lo menos que podía con una sonrisa.

Ojalá él pudiese ser como ella.

Kazemaru nunca fue un chico fuerte emocionalmente. De hecho, siempre le afectaba lo que los demás dijesen de él, aun cuando su madre le enseñó a ser fuerte. En lo único en lo que podía ser útil era en cualquier cosa que requiriese fortaleza física y nada de autoestima. Por eso, cuando Mamoru lo invitó a unirse al equipo de fútbol, fue como un rayo de esperanza entre la oscuridad en la que nadaba constantemente. Ya no sentía que estaba solo. Muchas veces se prometió cambiar, para acabar lamentándose de nuevo no ser lo que nunca sería. Recordaba constantemente que su madre le dijo que aunque una persona no fuese fuerte por naturaleza, podría serlo por otra persona. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser fuerte por alguien si terminaba dependiendo de ella?

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que empezó a hablar con Kino, desde que empezó a asimilar que ya no estaba enamorado del portero. Y sólo unos días desde que se dio cuenta de que tal vez, la persona que quería que permaneciese a su lado, estaba justo delante de sus narices.

Si tan sólo su madre siguiese con él…

… O, pensándolo bien, cada vez que estaba con Kino, se sentía capaz de aguantar lo que le echaran si eso significaba protegerla de lo que fuera. Había sentido cosas que durante un tiempo sólo pensó que sentiría al lado de Endo… ¿Y ahora iba a dejar que otra persona que apreciaba con toda su alma, lo consolara cuando ella tampoco estaba bien?  
Por otra parte, Aki podía notar los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su pecho. ¿Cómo iba a ser ella lo más…? Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando por el momento. Cuando Ichirouta se calmó, Kino deshizo el abrazo, aún manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del defensa.

"Cálmate, no me gusta verte llorar… ¡Anda que…! Al final hemos acabado igual que la última vez…" La gerente lo miró a los ojos. "Sé lo que estarás pensando, ¿sabes? Te estarás preguntando: ¿por qué tiene que ser ahora después de tantos años, cuando parece que por fin lo había olvidado…?" Ichirouta se limpió las lágrimas restantes y miró de vuelta a la peliverde.

"Sí, más o m-menos… -hic-." Sonrió por primera vez en media hora, asegurándose de que Kino viera que estaba mejor. Sabía que esto haría que la gerente se sintiera mejor. "Aki…"

"¿Sí?"

"… Gracias…"

"No tienes por qué dármelas…" Kino se levantó y le extendió la mano a Kazemaru. Ichirouta aceptó la ayuda y se levantó con dificultad.

"Aki…"

"¿Sipi…?"

"Te p-prometo que nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño." La gerente se sonrojó levemente. "Entonces, yo te prometo que nunca más tendrás que sufrir solo."

"Aki…" Pronunció por última vez el peliazul.

"Te quiero."

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se quedó allí quieta, como esperando que algo ocurriera y no tuviese que hablar. Pero tenía que hacerlo. "Ichirouta… Y-Yo creo que… Dios, perdona, n-no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones…" Se le trababa la lengua y las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca. ¿Por qué, si ya sabía los sentimientos de Kazemaru?

"Yo… Yo también te quiero." Y al instante un par de brazos la rodeaban con delicadeza. Correspondió al abrazo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquél momento no terminase nunca.

Casi se sentía como un sueño.


End file.
